A Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD for short) comprises a plurality of alternately arranged gate lines and data lines. Each of the gate lines is configured to drive a row of sub-pixels, and each of the data lines is configured to charge a column of sub-pixels. A short circuit defect refers to abnormal display of a display panel that caused by occurrence of short-circuit in a gate line or a data line in the display panel. When a display function of the display panel is under test, test points (for example, a gate line test point, a data line test point and a common electrode test point) reserved in the display panel may be turned on, and it is determined whether there is a short circuit defect in the display panel by observing whether there is a bright spot or a bright line on the display panel.
In the related art, two repair lines (also called rescue lines) may be provided in the display panel in order to quickly and effectively repair the short circuit defect in the display panel. When there is a short circuit defect in a certain line, the line may be cut off at a position where the defect is located using a laser method, and then two terminals of the line are welded to the same repair line respectively, so as to repair the short circuit defect in the display panel.
However, the repair lines provided in the display panel may occupy a wiring space of the display panel and increase the manufacturing cost of the display panel.